¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?
by PentypusKoop
Summary: Conocía la esencia de todas las cosas y la magia de la naturaleza, diestro en el arte de predecir el futuro ¿Cómo pudo escaparsele aquello? Simplemente no lo vio venir. -Merlín- Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Siempre supe cómo serían las cosas, mucho antes de ser un mago, un sabio, mucho antes de saber cómo sería recordado a lo largo de la historia, cuando solo era el joven Myrddin Emrys, ya sabía cómo sería el futuro. Mi futuro.

Pero uno no estaría seguro de un futuro en un mundo en constante cambio, a menos que vieras justo lo que el destino tenía planeado. Pero, hay cosas que ni con toda la magia del mundo se podían evitar.

Aun así continúe con mi vida, rechazando completamente el motivo de mi creación. De ninguna manera me iría por el camino de la oscuridad, a menos que fuera la noche la que me cubriera con su profundo manto durante mis viajes por el bosque.

Proseguí mi aprendizaje hasta convertirme en el ser que recordaría el mundo mágico eternamente; Merlín, el poderoso y sabio mago que podía hablar con los animales, cambiar de forma, hacerse invisible y controlar el clima y los elementos a voluntad. Todo eso con moderación, no es correcto ser más poderoso que la naturaleza misma.

Junto con los avances del mundo mágico y no mágico, utilice mi conocimiento para ayudar a quien lo solicitara y hasta donde tuviera alcance. Una pócima aquí, un conjuro por allá, un dragón con conjuntivitis. Un mago mal transformado, pobre muchacho. Un hombre lobo ¡que calamidad! Aún falta mucho para que se invente algo parecido a una cura. No hay de qué preocuparse, algún día se creara ese conjuro que hace falta, pero por ahora solo podemos esperar que las cosas sigan su curso. ¡Que los duendes no están contentos con nosotros! Bueno, no es seguro que se pueda solucionar.

Pasando a otras cosas, claro que vi el nacimiento de Arturo desde el momento en que Uther Pendragon se enamoró de Lady Ingraine. Nada podía hacer para evitar que el Rey se involucrara con la mujer de otro hombre, salvo facilitarle las cosas, pues así lo indicaba su destino. El chico aspiraba a ser alguien importante, en su momento sabría lo que le deparaba pero mientras llegaba el día de su ascenso en la historia estaría al cuidado de Sir Héctor y bajo mi constante enseñanza. No transcurrieron muchos años para el esperado día y pude verlo convertirse en el Rey de Inglaterra, de alguna manera lo sospechaba.

Es que, con el pasar del tiempo a uno pueden olvidársele un par de cosas, con tanto trabajo y estudio, algún detalle se escapa. Tal vez debí prestar un poco más de atención, solo un poco más de la mucha que ya dedicaba al mundo.

Pero ni eso habría evitado el nacimiento de Mordred, ni la boda de Arturo con Ginebra. Porque podía ver como las ideas ciegas de los hombres nublaban su juicio, haciéndolos caer en la ignorancia y terminar involucrándolo a uno con las artes oscuras sin justificación alguna o incluso tomándolo por un chiflado.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que era tiempo de regresar a mi hogar, el bosque, a dedicar con mi vida dedicada al descubrimiento de la magia y el conocimiento.

Justo allí apareció ella, la hija del Rey de Northumberland, Nimue.

Tan joven y hermosa que me hizo caer en los brazos del amor, uno con un precio tan alto como la torre más alta del castillo del Rey Arturo. Comencé a compartirle mi mágico conocimiento, muy poderoso a cambio de que se quedara a mi lado a pesar de mi edad tan avanzada.

Lista, consiguió dominar cada conjuro, cada pócima, cada encantamiento que le enseñaba, ávida de saber. En agradecimiento y como muestra de mi afecto hacia ella, le construí un suntuoso palacio en el fondo de un lago.

Mi Dama del Lago parecía tan complacida con todo lo que llegaba a otorgarle que hubo un considerable lapso de tiempo lleno de armonía y paz. Cegado por el amor, no alcance a notar el temor que crecía en ella, un temor hacia mí, hacia mi oscuro origen, debí haberlo visto.

Un día como cualquier otro, ella paseaba frente al lago mientras yo la observaba, era el final de otra magnifica lección de magia, cuando ella pregunto:

_¿Cuál es el hechizo para atrapar a un hombre?_

Naturalmente, a pesar de lo extraño de su cuestionamiento, se lo dije suponiendo que era una de las dudas recurrentes que surgían cada que aprendía algo nuevo.

Nunca pensé que lo utilizaría en mi contra.

Y ahora yazco aquí, encerrado eternamente en una prisión mágica de cristal, donde Nimue entra y sale a su antojo mientras yo, a pesar de mis vastos conocimientos y poderes no puedo hacer nada para escapar.

Menuda ayuda ha resultado poder presagiar el futuro, pero muy a mi pesar así lo quiso el destino conmigo, solo puedo esperar mi final.

¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?


End file.
